


The Secrets We Keep

by Lottie98



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/M, Parents, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie98/pseuds/Lottie98
Summary: It’s been 7 months since Mon-El left Earth and fell into the disruption, little did he know he wasn’t just leaving Kara behind, he left a part of him too. When Mon-El returns with his new wife in hand, Kara is heartbroken and is led to believe the best thing to do is to hide her pregnancy from him, but suspicions arise and Kara finds out she isn’t the only one with a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Moving on from heartbreak isn't easy, suffering grief isn't easy, but most of all accepting that your child will never meet their father is the most troubling pain of all. Mon El would have loved all this, the growing belly, the kicks in the middle of the night and talking to his child first thing in the morning - but he wasn't here. 

Because I had lost him. I had lost him for good. 

I think of him at night, when my stomach is in knots, I dream of him holding me so tight that my worries and fears fall away, and it's no different tonight. 

I'm lying in my bed, exhausted, the last 7 months have been rough, I found out about my pregnancy a few days after Mon El had left, I was devastated and in all honesty I didn't want the baby, a baby would make me weak, make me vulnerable and Supergirl cannot be either of those. 

But of course Alex found out eventually, after she found me sobbing at the DEO, and made me realise that this was the last piece of Mon-El in this world and I couldn't get rid of that, not ever. So for a while it was a secret, few people knew, and I got on with my life, protecting the city from the harm that threatened it and it's people. But eventually the suit grew snug and it was uncomfortable to move let alone fly, so for now I have stepped back, the DEO is covering it but I am still not at ease and neither are people, they have noticed their Supergirl is not around and I feel awful not being able to protect them in their hour of need. 

My train of thought is eventually broken as my eyes begin to feel heavy and the need for sleep calls, but as I fall into my restless slumber my phone loudly vibrates, I look at the time.

1.32am   
Alex Danvers Calling

I pick up, fumbling to reach the answer button, 

'Alex, this better be good.' I moan,   
'Kara I need you at the DEO now.' I frown at the urgency in her voice.   
'Alex, what is it?.' She doesn't answer, theres too much hustle in the background. 'Alex?'  
'Kara, just get here now, it's Mon-El, he's alive.'


	2. Turn The Other Way

I arrive at the DEO, frantic and desperate to find Alex, but there’s too many people,

‘Alex?’ I call out,   
‘Kara!’ I hear her but I can’t see her, before she suddenly bursts through the crowd, ‘look you need to be open minded about this, I will explain soon but just come with me, please no arguments, just come with me.’ She says sternly, appreciating her tone I follow her through the crowds.

I protectively place a hand on my bump before noticing I’m wearing one of Mon-El’s jumpers, it was massive on me from all the times I had clung to it in my sleep, thankfully it was covering my petite bump to my relief so Mon-El wouldn’t have too many shocks at once. 

Alex eventually led me to a side room and Winn joined us, he looked at me with such sadness.   
‘Please just tell me what’s going on, you said he alive, how can he be alive?' I cried, Alex shuffled before looking at Winn,   
‘Kara, we found him on a ship just outside the city, look he is alive, healthy and talking. But he’s not the same.’ My heart dropped,   
‘Is he asking for me? Does he remember me?’ Alex looked at Winn urging for him to continue,  
‘Kara, he didn’t come here on his own, there were others on the ship, he-‘   
‘Winn, does he remember me or not?’  
‘He does.’ My heart flutters.

‘What is so bad? You said he’s alive, healthy and remembers me, so what is the problem?’ Neither of them speak, so before either of them can stop me I rush out of the door but then I see him. 

He got a beard, but I strangely like it, he’s still handsome, he’s still him. I glance at him, in awe and shock that’s he’s back home where he belongs, but he doesn’t see me, I begin to walk to him but not before a woman clasps his hand, making his face light up in relief, jealously surges though me. Mon-El then raises his hand to caress her face before placing a delicate kiss on her lips. 

My eyes begin to sting but I refuse to cry, there’s got to be some explanation, some logical explanation as to why he would be kissing another girl.

I feel a hand take mine,   
‘Alex please explain to me what’s going on?’ I ask tearfully,   
‘Kara, it’s been seven years for him where he’s been time moved differently, he won’t explain much but he’s had it rough,’  
‘And the girl?’ I ask fearing the answer.   
‘It’s his wife, Kara.’

I refuse to hear anymore, I can’t bare to hear anymore, the tears in my eyes begin pour and I feel an emptiness in my belly begin to grow. I almost run in the opposite direction of him, but then I hear him. 

‘Kara!’ He shouts, and then he’s there with a hand on my shoulder, I shrug it off and then I see the hurt in his eyes. ‘Kara?’ He questions me, I don’t trust my words so I just stare, ‘that’s my jumper,’ he points out blankly and for some reason that makes me angry. 

‘Yes it is, look I’m so happy you’re here but I didn’t realise it would be under these circumstances,’ I say as I shoot a glance at his wife, ‘and it’s not easy because I can see in your eyes that whatever you felt for me is gone, and that’s fine but don’t expect me to play along with all this. It’s too hard.’ 

He doesn’t reply but instead just nods so I turn on my heel, no one follows me and I’m grateful. Everything’s shifted and I need time to figure everything out.

I head up to the roof, it’s chilly but the lights of city make me feel warm, this is my home but at the moment I’ve never felt more lost, my baby’s father doesn’t even know of their existence but he will soon and I’m not ready for that. I’ve only just got use to the idea of doing this on my own, being independent, being a good mother and now that’s all gone.

I don’t how long I’ve been up here so I start to head back, but suddenly a pain sears through my shoulder, I drop to the floor and my chest becomes tight, I can’t breathe. I look at my shoulder, there’s blood everywhere and a there’s a small bullet with a tint of green shining.

Kryptonite. 

I scream in pain as I attempt to remove the bullet, but I can’t. The pain turns to burning and I feel myself slipping, slipping into darkness. 

And then I hear it.

‘Kara!’

But then it all goes black.


	3. Crumbling

I'm aware of a lot of bleeping so I try to open my eyes to see what all the commotion is about but the lights above me burn my eyes. In the distance I hear the shuffling of feet heading my way,

'Kara, it's okay.' I hear Alex reassure me so I don't even dare to sit up, there wasn't any pain just soreness.  
'Alex, what happened?' I muffled as my eyes finally adjust to what's going on around me.  
'J'onn found you on the roof with a kryptonite bullet in your shoulder, passed out on the brink of death.' At hearing this I gently lay forward, hands on my bump, thankful it's just Alex and I.  
'And the baby, it's okay right?' Concern filling my body, how could I have been so reckless? Alex smiled,  
'Nothing but a raised heart rate, the baby is all good. You on the other hand, not so good, your cells were completely depleted of energy it was really touch and go, you have no idea how worried I was. Which leads to me to ask what on Earth were you even doing on the roof?' I sighed,  
'I needed some space.' Alex chose not argue.  
'Well there's someone in National City armed with kryptonite bullets trying to kill you Kara, and not only that, they know who you are. You're not leaving the DEO, and if you've got a problem with that take it up with J'onn.' She was stern and for once I just agreed, it wasn't just me anymore.

Alex abruptly left the room, and out of the corner my eye I could see him, far away enough to not have heard my previous conversation, why was he still here?

He was talking to his wife, the caressing and hand holding long gone, instead a look of concern flooding his face,  
'Imra, she doesn't want me anywhere near her, even Winn is being off with me. There's something going on, I know this isn't just about being shot, I'm going in there, I need to talk to her.'

I begin to panic he can't come in here, but then hear her,  
'Just give her some space okay, it can't be easy me being here and I know she still loves you.' He simply nods in reply, and I begin to relax.

I know it's inevitable that Mon El will find out about my pregnancy but for now I want to keep it hidden, but then again there's only so many baggy jumpers you can wear before it begins to seem weird, and Mon El knows me, at least I still think he does, and he'll know something is up.

I begin to close my eyes once again but yesterday's events finally start to catch up with me and tears begin to prick in my eyes so I turn my back to window, my poor attempt at shutting the world out. I then feel myself beginning to crumble, this was Kara Danvers falling a part.

As my body shakes with the silent sobs I'm holding in, I feel a gentle hand on my back and the bed sinks slightly,  
'Kara, I know right now everything is mess, but you'll get through this because that's what you do every time whether it's as Supergirl or Kara Danvers, you always do the right thing.'

I weakly smile, 'You think I should tell him don't you?' I hiccup as my sobs start to dissipate,  
'That's not for me to decide, but I care about you both so much, and I only want to see you both happy.'  
'Winn, how can I be happy? He's in love with another girl!' But as I say it aloud, my heart truly sinks.  
'Don't you realise? You've got a connection with him for life whether you like it or not. Kara please just think about it, please.'

I feel the bed begin to lighten, but just as Winn is about to leave, my stomach tightens, and I take a sharp intake of breathe.  
'Kara you okay?' I can only shake my head as the pain continues to tear across my stomach, 'the baby?' He asks, again I can only nod. 'Okay, okay, okay, don't panic, don't panic.' Winn shouts to himself, I quickly glare at him and he takes note to call for Alex.

'Alex this can't be happening, it's too early, what's happening?' Fear seeking through my body,  
'You're in labour Kara.'  
'Thanks Captain Obvious.' I groan.

Winn is by my side flipping through notes on his tablet as another contraction hits,  
'Alex I have an idea, Kara was exposed to kryptonite, therefore the spike in the baby's heart rate may have been the induction of labour, Alex this baby is in distress.' Alex looks into my eyes and places a piece of my hair to the side, she's telling me everything is going to be okay.

'Okay Winn, I think your right, but why no adverse reaction sooner? It's been nearly 16 hours since she was exposed to kryptonite,'  
'This baby is half Kryptonian, half Daxamite, it's a secondary reaction. It's not as deadly to this baby as it is to Kara.'

And then I hear him, through the searing pain I hadn't noticed how he was standing in the doorway, he looks confused but most of all hurt.

'Kara?' He cries.

He knows .


	4. Burning

'Alex, get him out, please just get him out!' I scream half in agony, half in frustration. Alex tries to push Mon-El out of the door but he doesn't budge,   
'She's pregnant, how can she be pregnant?' His face filled with anguish,  
'This isn't the time Mon-El, please just go, Winn a little help?' Again Mon-El doesn't move but a contraction washes over me and I can't contain my scream, it's then I look him in the eyes, eyes that I didn't expect to be filled with tears, I can tell he's confused but I don't have time for this. It's not until Winn tries to usher Mon-El that he finally moves, and my heart sinks, I really didn't want him to find out this way.

'Alex how much longer is this going to last, and why's it hurting this much?' I cry. She smiles slightly, 'Alex!'  
'Sorry, sorry, but Kara this is labour it's meant to hurt, and even being a super mum doesn't make you exempt from that, and as this has never happened before we don't know what to expect. Going by human labour I'd say you've got a long wait yet.'

I only huff in annoyance, this wasn't how my labour was meant to be, I try to relax resting my head but then I hear him almost crying,

'Winn, please tell what's going on, you said the baby is half Daxamite, is that my baby?' I heart skips a beat,   
'Buddy look I know this is really hard but I think you need to wait for Kara to speak to you.' I then hear Winn walk away.

'Kara?' He knows I'm listening, 'Kara please.' I close him out.   
'Alex can you get Mon-El, I was wrong earlier maybe he needs to be here for this.' She gives me a subtle smile and before I know it he's there.

He stands in the corner of the room, door closed, it's just us. He's choked up, really choked up. I don't know what to do, this man I used to know, is now in front of me but all I can see is a scared boy.   
'Mon-El come and sit down.' I speak as I grab my stomach in agony, again he looks lost as he lifts his hand up as if to grab mine but quickly backs down. Once he finds the chair at my bedside, I inhale a deep breathe,

'I found out a few days after you had gone, I was having temporary outages in my powers and then I was sick, I've never been sick in my life, I passed it off, but I couldn't deny when I was lying in bed one night and I heard it, it was a heartbeat. Then I knew, and I just broke into pieces. Then one day Alex found me in the DEO sobbing, she persuaded me to keep it because I didn't think I could do it without you. But I'm so glad she did.' I smile at my bump, not before making eyes contact with him.

'Is-is, is everything okay with them?' He asks,  
' I guess we will find out in a few hours.' A contraction begins again but this time he's there holding my hand, and I take no time in squeezing to my hearts content. It eventually passes,   
'I'm so sorry I wasn't here.'   
'It's okay, you're here now, but I understand you're with your wife and I'm not going to lie it's going to take some time but I will be okay with it.'

Before he can reply a beeper begins to sounds, Mon-El shoots up,   
'What's happening?'

Alex and Winn rush in as I start to feel weird,   
'The baby is in fetal distress, the heart rate is dropping, Alex it can only be the kryptonite.' Winn exclaims,

More alarms begin to sound, and then everything is burning,   
'Kara, Kara!' Mon-El is clenching my hand, 'Alex what's happening to her?'  
'I don't know,' she panics, 'Kara can you hear me.'

I try to reply but I can't move, the burning is too intense, the last thing I hear is,

'Winn, we need to get this baby out now, or we lose both of them.'

And once again the feeling of falling into darkness takes over.


	5. Events Unfold

Mon- El's PoV

'Winn, we need to get this baby out now, or we lose both of them.' Alex shouts, and my heart drops as my head can't contain it all.

So much has happened so fast, coming back to this time, seeing Kara again, finding out about the pregnancy and it's not until Imra reaches into my mind that I'm drawn back into reality,

'You need to leave now Mon-El' I try to push her out of my mind but she comes back harder, 'This is not part of our mission, leave now'. This only angers me more, Kara's pregnancy, my child, all this was never mentioned in the future unless someone was hiding it from me.

Imra continues to intrude my mind and suddenly I find myself screaming in the med room. Alex and Winn are staring right at me as they tend to Kara.

'Mon-El?' Winn asks,

'Er, yeah, sorry, Is there anything I can do?'

'Just hold her hand, let her know you're here' Alex explains 'Winn can you get the Kryptonite?' He nods and rushes out of the room.

'Kryptonite? Won't that hurt her more?' My body filling with tension,

' I know, I know, but this baby needs to come out now, her sats are too low. This baby is not going to come out naturally, I need the kryptonite so I can perform a C-Section'

'A what?' I ask confused,

'Look Mon-El I know you're scared, I am too but I don't have time for it, just hold her hand and I will do everything I can to save them both.'

I simply nod as words fail me.

Moments later Winn rushes into the room, I begin to feel slightly queasy as he places the kryptonite near Kara but as he does Alex quickly grabs a scalpel and lifts up Kara's jumper that was once mine. Its then I see it, a bump, and my heart shatters.

What if Kara doesn't make it? What if my baby doesn't make it? I only squeeze Kara's hand more.

Alex then places a scalpel and begins to indent Kara's skin, but suddenly another DEO agent rushes in and sets up a sheet so I can't see what's happening,

'Trust me Mon-El you don't want to see this.' Winn whispers.

I continue to hear lots of commotion but I keep my eyes only on Kara, she's still unconscious with green lines flashing across her cheeks but shes still so beautiful.

I'm totally caught off guard when I hear a piercing wail fill the room,

'Mon-El come here, quick!' Alex shouts, I jump up and move to the other side of the sheet and in Alex's arm is a baby, covered in a gooey mess and blood,

'Do you want to cut your son's umbilical cord?' But I can't move, I can only stand still as I look at him, my son. 'Mon-El'?'

I begin to edge towards them, 'Just cut right here, it won't hurt him I promise.' I nod gently and do exactly what Alex tells me before shes quickly wrapping him in a blanket and passing him over to me as an alarm rings throughout the building.

Just as Alex is tending to Kara, J'onn rushes into the medbay,

'There's an intruder in the building, hide Kara and that baby now.'


	6. Seeing Double

Mon El's POV

'What do you mean there's an intruder?' I ask,  
'He's human and armed with Kryptonite bullets so we need to hide them, I'm sorry that's all I know,' J'onn explains.

I can only nod, I look over to Kara who is in no position to move and then down to the squirming baby in my arms. His bright eyes staring right back at me, just like comets, I think. So much is happening is at once, and as Imra keeps reminding me this is not part of our mission - but this entire thing, this lie that I am forced to abide by never involved a child. 

'Mon-El, you need to go, hide him, I'll stay with her.' Alex says breaking me from my thoughts. 'Take him down to the training room, Winn has enhanced it for a situation like this, he can deadlock it from here. No one can get in without the code, it's top-level security clearance.'

I nod and clutch onto the baby in my arms tight, I glance one more time at Kara who's now been placed under a solar lamp but she still looks so fragile. I rush over to the stairs followed by J'onn but Imra stops me.

'Remember why you're here Mon-El, remember the mission.' I grimace, how dare she? 

'You knew about him didn't you? You knew and you lied to me.' She looks guilty, 

'Bigger things are at stake, Brainy and I agreed it wasn't in you're best interests.' 

Anger rises inside of me, but the little boy in my arm begins to squirm and I hold him close,

'I haven't got time for this,' I barge past leaving one comment. 'If you value this mission, protect her.' 

I begin to rapidly descend the stairs alongside J'onn when we hear gunfire in the distance, and with one simple determined look he turns around removing his gun evidently standing his ground. I quickly understand and pick up my speed and within a few seconds, I am standing in the training room.

I see a pile of mats in the corner and quickly place the cooing baby in my arms down, retrieving the phone J'onn had given me. 

Within moments there's an answer, 

'Winn, I'm inside, do you're magic.' 

'I gotcha buddy.' I hear the door click behind me and I feel relieved. 

'Winn, what is happening up there?' I hear more gunfire. 'Winn?'

'Ermm, we've got a rogue agent, he's got some of the weapons from the lab, including the repulsion bubble. Anything we fire, any personnel who go near him, they're propelled in the other direction. He's trying to find something.'

'But Kara is safe right?' I get no reply, 'Winn!' I shout, but he's gone. It's not long before a piercing cry fills the room, I quickly place him in my arms and he settles slightly, gripping his little hand around my pinky finger causing me slight pain.

'Oh, you're a little strong one aren't you?' I say as I smile for the first time in a long while, and suddenly everything really hits home. I always thought leaving Kara would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do but now looking down at this tiny little boy everything shifts and it seems protecting him from all the evil in the world is going to be the hardest. He's an incredible miracle which every villain in the universe is going to want a piece of.

I adjust him slightly in my arms to get a better look at him, his head has little tuffs of disheveled blonde hair poking out whilst his sparkling blue eyes dart around the room looking at his new surroundings. 'You are your mothers double little man.' I say smirking to myself because he truly is.

Our moment is quickly interrupted when I hear buttons being typed into the door keypad, 'Alex?' I shout, but as the door clicks green and begins to open, a dark figure emerges. 

'Get away from my son.' 

But then a gun fires.


	7. You Didn't Save Them

Kara POV

I wake up under solar lamp feeling groggy when suddenly the previous events all come rushing back. Mon-El returning. Labour. Blacking out.

I sit up abruptly to find myself still in the med room and in the corner of my eye is Imra standing emitting some kind of shield around the room. I stand up slowly feeling the energy seeping into my bones. There is a deep sense of loss in my stomach and my chest feels heavy with fear.

'Imra? What happened?' I ask, but she suddenly turns and the shield around the room disappears. 'Where is my baby? Please, where is my baby?' I cry.

'There is a rogue agent, Mon-El took the child to the training room, however, the agent is armed heavily and I believe his whereabouts are unknown.' I nod taking in the information, I slowly walk out the room to a scene of devastation, there are DEO agents on the ground with gunshot wounds, and I see Alex tending to Winn who looks like he's been shot in the shoulder. She catches my eye but not before I hear a loud single gunshot several floors below.

I don't even hesitate before I speed towards the sound.

I find myself standing at the training room door and there in front of me is a DEO agent I recognize,

'Lucas?' I say slowly but he doesn't move, it's then I see Mon-El on the ground protecting a little body under him, there's a small puddle of blood and my heart screams as I can't tell who it's come from.

'Mon-El!' I scream but Lucas shifts his weight to accommodate to raise his gun at the bodies on the floor,   
'Kara it's my blood, h-he's okay I promise.' I hear Mon-El whisper.

He. He's okay. It's at that point a realise I have a son, my entire pregnancy I had always wanted a boy, a mini Mon-El, and I feel a sense of joy despite the desperate situation but I soon snap out of it.

'Lucas? Lucas it's me Supergirl. I need you to lower the gun.' I begin to edge closer but I begin to feel weak and I notice he has kryptonite too. 'Lucas please?'

Again he doesn't move, Lucas was the weapon designer within the DEO, he had often worked with Winn and he always struck her as a kind man, she often noticed the ever growing picture collection of his wife and son growing above his desk. It didn't make sense, he wasn't even high security clearance.

'Don't play games with me Kara, I know you who really are. Maybe the DEO's security needs a little brush up.' He venomously argued,   
'Look Lucas, whatever it is I can help you, we can sort it out together.'   
'NO!' He screamed, aiming the gun directly at Mon-El once again who was still on the floor whispering words to the child to soothe his whimpering. 'Don't you see, this is all your fault, you say you're a hero but you're just a fraud.' And without warning he fires a shot hitting Mon-El directly in the arm, I try to run to him but I hit the ground as Lucas removes kryptonite from his pocket. I try to move but searing pain shoots through my body, I turn to look at Mon-El he's still breathing with our son still safe and sound.

'You took everything away from me, now I'm going to take everything from you.' I grimace once more as he directly places the kryptonite on my chest, paralysing me. 'My wife and son were killed in a car crash 6 weeks ago because you weren't there to save them, you promise people to be there in their time of need. My wife died on impact but my son was trapped and you know what he said to the EMT, he told them not to worry because Supergirl was gonna come and get him out. But you never did. The next time I saw him was in a body bag.'

I try to open my mouth to speak but I can't. I feel awful, the city hadn't had their Supergirl for months, because I had been selfish choosing to protect my child over everything else.

I notice Lucas turn and begin to walk towards Mon-El's crumpled body once again extending his gun, but my vision begins to blur.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

I hear my little boy's piercing cry,

'Target down, I repeat target down' I hear Alex shout, and I feel a weight lifted of my chest as I regain my strength. I don't even think before I run towards Mon-El rolling him over, he's been shot several times,

'Is he Okay? Please tell me he's okay' I gently move the bundle of blankets and for the first time I see my son, he's beautiful but so small. I cradle him into my chest as I begin to sob,

'Kara no, no, no' Mon-El begins to cry,   
'He's fine, he's fine, I'm sorry, I just thought I was going to lose you both.'

Mon-El tries to smile but it turns into a grimace, I hear Alex approach,

'Let's get you all upstairs, and get him into Medbay,' she says as Mon-El clutches his shoulder.

I can only nod as the little boy in my arm gently yawns,

My son is safe and that is all that matters.


	8. A Beautiful Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to speak to him you know.” Alex says, bringing me back into the room,  
> “I know, but what do I say? Welcome back from the future Mon, here’s your son I wasn’t going to tell you about. How is he here anyway?” Alex only stares at me,

Kara POV

I stand the medical room watching Alex check over the little boy who’s wriggling all over the bed, my heart is swells with love but I cant help but look at the destruction around me. The DEO is unrecognisable and the floor is littered with debris and the injured, Winn amongst them, but he’s okay and as far as I can tell so is everyone else, injured, but okay.

“You need to speak to him you know.” Alex says, bringing me back into the room,  
“I know, but what do I say? Welcome back from the future Mon, here’s your son I wasn’t going to tell you about. How is he here anyway?” Alex only stares at me,   
“Look I know this is unexpected and we all didn’t think it was going to end up this way but-” I see Alex glance past by shoulder and as I turn, I see what she sees. Mon-El in the adjacent Med bay with Imra by his side, evidently arguing.  
“You two need to not only talk, but you need to work together for the sake of this little guy, who may I remind you doesn’t have a name yet.” I smile at Alex as the little boy grabs my pinky with his fist, “Right he’s all clear, the kryptonite seems to have had no adverse effects, he may take after his father in that aspect. I’m gonna help outside, speak to him, please.” I nod at Alex as she leaves.

I turn back and pick up my little boy bringing him to my chest, It’s finally within the strange calm and serenity of the med bay that I can finally see him fully. I begin to stroke the little blonde hairs poking out from under the blanket he’s swaddled in but it’s not hard to miss his eyes, ‘Comets’ as Mon-El would say. However, the rest of his facial feature cannot go amiss, he really is his father’s son with his nose and rounded lips. 

Just as I think he’s about to fall asleep, a piercing cry fills the room,

“Oh baby, are you hungry?” I quickly close the door and blinds but as I do, I notice that the Mon-El and Imra are both no longer next door. “There you go my beautiful boy.” I say as I unbutton the top few buttons of my shirt and move it aside so he can easily latch on. I move to sit in the chair and make myself comfortable.

I begin to lose track of time as I spend the first of many precious moments with my Son until there is a soft knock at the door, 

“Just give me a minute” I try to adjust myself however the door opens abruptly,   
“Kara?” Its Mon-El, he quickly sees what I am doing and diverts his eyes, “Sorry, erm, I didn’t real-“ he begins to mumble,  
“Mon-El it’s fine, it’s a natural thing.” He only nods and begins to approach us in the chair. I can see he’s in pain as he bends down beside me to look at the bundle in my arms.

“I’m not going to lie Kara, I’m still struggling with all of this, yesterday I was in the future and today I have a son. I’m so scared, what if we can’t protect him? He’s barely hours old and he has already been shot at.” 

I can see the worry in his eyes and as much as I want to reassure him, I can’t. I share his worries and understand that every villain in the universe is going to want my child.

“Mon-El,” I whisper and I feel his eyes burning directly into mine, “Are you staying?” His face softens and he lightly places his palm on our little boy’s cheek,   
“I made the mistake of leaving you once and spent years trying to find my way back to you and I didn’t even know he existed, there is no way I’m leaving now ever.” I can see the tears building in his eyes,  
“But what about your wife? Mon-El where have you been?” He halts his movement,  
“Kara please know I tried, I tried so hard to find my way back and when I couldn’t Imra helped me build a life in the 31st Century, I have so much to tell you but at the moment I think we just need to focus on him.” 

I can only nod as the small Daxtonian unlatches from my nipple and begins to drift off.   
“You know I think he looks a lot like his Daddy, and I’m going to admit throughout my pregnancy I secretly wished for a boy, I think I was just so desperate for some kind of living memory of you. The world was moving on around me but the first few months I constantly felt like I was always back in that field saying goodbye to you. I was reliving that pain all day, everyday. Mon-El, I know you’re married and things are different now but what I said about not being able to be friends, that it was too hard, I think I was being harsh. I think we can do it, I think I can do it for him, for me” I whisper looking down at my arms.

I feel Mon-El rubbing my back before he takes our son from my arms, allowing me to stand and adjust myself.  
“Have you thought about any names?” He asks and I stall,  
“There was one name for a boy I saw, ‘Ewan’ it means young warrior, I thought it was fitting.” I look up to Mon-El and see him beaming before gently shifting the young child in his arms,  
“Hello my Son, Ewan Zor-El, I am going to love you more then the depths of the oceans, more then all the stars in the night sky.”

I begin to well up, and Mon-El quickly notices,  
“Kara, you okay?” I begin to choke on my approaching sobs, and Mon-El quickly places Ewan gently down before pulling me up and encasing me in his arms. I don’t manage to get any words out before there is someone in the doorway hovering.

“Mon-El I need to speak to you Immediately.” 

He turns around to see Imra and his face quickly becomes stern. I can feel the tension and anger within his body begin to increase.

“It’s about the mission, and its urgent.”

I begin to feel confused, What mission? 

“Mon-El?”

I once again feel his eyes burning into mine and its then I see his heart break.

What on earth is going on?


	9. The Flutters Of The Heart

Kara’s Pov

‘Mon-El please explain to me what is going on, did you purposely come back to this time? Please tell me the truth, don’t lie to me again.’ I plead, and once I finish the final part of the sentence I see his eyes fall to the floor in a look of shame.

Imra is still glaring at Mon-El, urging him to speak about whatever is going on - but he doesn’t.

‘I know much hasn’t been explained to you Kara, but Mon-El and I are from the future, and the time in which we come from is in disarray. There are plagues, famines, wars and natural disasters happening in rapid succession of each other killing millions across the Earth. There is a tipping point in Earths history that led to the future falling apart so the legion is here to stop it ever happening.’ Imra explains,

‘What is the tipping point?’ I ask and at that moment I see Mon-El look up at me with tearful eyes,

‘It’s your death Kara. You die and the whole world falls to pieces.’ Mon-El whispers as he moves over to pick up a sleeping Ewan and cuddle him in protection.

‘When? How?’ I ask sternly,

‘The data records have been corrupted and lost throughout the centuries of warfare but from what we know, its this side of the century and most likely within the next decade. The records speak of a dagger that strips away the powers of a yellow sun.’

I nod, taking in the information.

‘So what happens now? This isn’t the first time I’ve been told I’m in danger or that someone is trying to kill me, I’ve only just been shot with Kryponite bullets. I face danger and death everyday, I don’t see why this is any different. We’ll find this dagger and destroy it.’

I see Mon-El look at me with despair in his eyes and he is rocking Ewan side to side to keep him in his slumber. It’s then I realise it is different this time, I have someone who relies on me in everyway to keep them alive. Suddenly my mothering instincts take over and I gently grasp Ewan from Mon-El’s arms and hold him to my chest, the sounds of our heartbeats intertwining.

‘Can we leave this till tomorrow? I want to get him home, Alex has given the all clear, Lucas is contained.’

Imra gives me a simple nod, before quickly glancing at Mon-El and leaving the room.

‘Kara I-‘ He starts,

‘No more Mon-El please, I really just want to just go home, there is still the couch if you need it if you want to be with him tonight.’ I give him a brief smile, which he returns.

‘I’ve got some stuff to sort out here first and I need to see Winn, I will be there as soon as I can.’ I nod, and get up to go and find Alex so she can take us home. I’m halfway through the door when Mon-El calls me,

‘Kara, just wait.’ He quickly walks over to us and places a soft kiss to Ewan’s forehead and then to mine unexpectedly, his cheeks quickly become flushed and he begins to mumble,

‘Im sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just wanted, I mean-‘ I quickly cut him off,

‘It’s fine Mon-El, see you later.’

I quickly leave the room as I feel my cheeks begin to turn hot.

—————————————————————————————————————————---------------

‘Kara you’ve got nothing in, I’m gonna go to the shops.’ Alex shouts and I hear the door slam.

I look around to the mess that is my apartment, to the unopened boxes, strewn paper and takeout boxes dotted around the room.

I feel the little boy in my arms begin to wail,

‘You’re a little hungry one aren’t you?’ as I lower my top so he can latch on and settle his hunger, ‘I’m so sorry Mommy is a little unprepared, but as soon as Daddy is here he’ll have your crib built in no time and you can be all snug and warm in your own little bed.’

Ewan is still feeding when I hear a knock at the door,

‘Kara?’

‘Come in.’

Mon-El slowly enters and I see his eyes glance around the apartment, it’s been seven years for him since he’s been here but his shoes are still by the door, his shirt slung over the back of the sofa and his copy of Romeo and Juliet still pride of place on the bookshelf. His eyes once again glance over and my heart drops as he walks towards to the fridge where there are endless pictures of us, where we are happy and he is so young.

‘Alex has just gone to shops, she’ll be back in a bit, How is Winn?’ He nods, before seeing all the unopened boxes.

‘He’s good, just a little bruising and beat up. He’ll be back to being Winn in no time. Right I’ll get a jump start on these boxes,’ I smile,

‘Thank you, I really mean it.’

I turn my gaze back to Ewan who is just staring back at me, and I just get lost in tracing all his little features with my fingers whispering Kryptonian blessings. Before I know it, I look around to see a small crib placed beside my bed and a changing table on the adjacent side of the room, filled will diapers and wipes,

‘There are some more bits to do but I thought you’d like to have a bath, you must be exhausted.’ He says as he sits beside me on the sofa, ‘I’ve already run you one, bubbles everywhere.’ he laughs and I begin to cry.

‘Hey, hey, Whats up?’ Mon-El asks, full of concern.

‘Sorry, it’s just I haven’t heard you laugh in so long, I didn’t think I’d ever hear it again.’ I sob and I feel Mon-El rubbing soft circles on my back,

‘I’m here now, and I don’t plan on leaving, things are going to be strange and it will take time to adjust but you and I are going to be the best parents in the universe.’ I laugh through my sob, and he smiles too.

I’ve missed this so much. I’ve missed him.

‘Now go and get that bath, me and the little man can have some Daddy-Son bonding time.’ I smile as I pass Ewan over to Mon-El.

————————————————————————————————————————-------------------------

I sink into the warm water allowing the bubbles to swallow me up, and it’s not long before I drift off giving into the exhaustion.

I abruptly wake up when I hear the door slam and I feel a wave of panic rush over me but it quickly settles as I hear the heartbeats of the two boys I love the most.

I gently ease myself out of the bath, feeling a soreness that wasn’t there before, as grab the towel and place on the pj’s that Mon-El had so delicately left on the side. I slowly walk out into the lounge and see groceries on the table, I must have just missed Alex. I tune my hearing once again and listen to gentle kisses and whispers coming from my bedroom.

The sight that beholds me brings me to tears as Mon-El has Ewan placed on the bed, drawing circles on his tummy and reciting an ancient fable that I had heard growing up on Krypton. My presence goes unnoticed so I choose not to disturb as I watch the scene unfold.

I notice Mon-El has changed into some of his old clothes that were still in his drawer and it’s then I notice through the low neckline of his shirt that he is wearing my necklace, my heart flutters in the knowledge that he never forgot about me, even after all this time.

‘You are going to grow up so loved Ewan, your Mommy is the most loving person I know, she loved me even when I lied and said horrible things to her yet she still loved me. Then there is Uncle Winn, I’m sure he will have you reciting all the words to Stars Wars in no time whilst Auntie Alex is teaching you how to be badass, just don’t tell Mommy I said that. And then there’s me, I promise to try to be by your side always Ewan, but if I’m not, just remember I love you and your Mommy so much and when we made you, she loved me so much too.’

‘Correction; she still loves you.’

He looks up in surprise and his purses his lips.

‘I’m sorry I know Imra is your wife, but I just wanted you to know, I’m sorry.’ I whisper,

‘Kara, I have you tell you something, its about Imra, we’ve been lying to you.’

And once again my heart falters.

 

 

*A/N So sorry I've been Awol, so I've made the chapter a little longer as a apology! Also just to make clear, this is a complete AU, there is no Reign or Wordkillers, all will become clear soon!


	10. Just Like Before

Mon-El POV

I can’t bring myself to look up to Kara so I turn my gaze back to Ewan, in the short time I’ve been back, I’ve been lying to her over and over again and I can’t do it anymore.

‘Mon-El you can’t say something like that and then just stop,’ she cries, ‘I’m so done with all these secrets, just tell me what is going on.’ 

I still can’t look at her so I gently pick up Ewan and swaddle him in a blanket before placing him in his crib. I gently brush his cheek with my thumb which he quickly grabs and squeezes to his hearts content. ‘Okay baby boy, sleep time now.’ I whisper. I turn my back on Ewan and follow Kara into the living room as she sits down on the sofa waiting for an answer. 

‘When I left Earth, I ended up in space and falling through a wormhole into 31st century Earth. The next thing I knew Imra was dragging me out of my pod and she took me in. Imra was apart of a group that tried to maintain order throughout the galaxy as leaders failed, however there were planets at war, death and destruction everywhere I looked. Her team cured me of my lead allergy and tried to help me readjust to my new home.’

Suddenly Kara interrupts, ’Didn’t you even try to come back?’ 

‘I tried every day, by my third year I gave up hope, every scrap of information I found out led me nowhere, I begun to spiral and thats when Imra suggested I took a role within the team. I begun to use my powers for good because I wanted to live a life of which you would be proud of me.’ 

I feel Kara grab my hand and pull me towards the sofa, a soft smile on her face, 

‘I know I always didn’t show it Mon, but i’ve always been so proud of you.’ I squeeze her hand in return and I feel my eyes begin to glaze over.

‘Eventually, I recruited more people to the team, those with abilities and powers, I even named them the Legion of Super-Heroes and somehow ended up in charge. We helped regain control within the galaxy and formed the United Planet Agreement, a galaxy wide agreement to prevent anymore fighting but one planet refused, their leader believed the Legion held no political standing, that I alone could not maintain the agreement. So in a bid to show our strength, Imra suggested we got married to show our alliance and dedication to the agreement.’

I see Kara let out a small sigh, and lean back,

‘So it wasn’t a marriage out of love?’ The question startles me and I remember Kara had seen me kiss Imra on our arrival,  
‘Never, my heart belonged to you, but we had to act, especially in public. I’m so sorry for any pain I’ve caused you it was never my intention.’ 

Suddenly Kara pounces on me and brings me into a hug but it takes a few moments before I return her grip, I hold onto her so tightly out of fear i’ll lose her all over again. 

‘You kept the necklace.’ I hear her muffle into my ear,   
‘Always, It was all I had left, and on some days it’s the only thing that kept me sane.’ I feel Kara smile against my shoulder before she leans back. 

‘Hang on, you still haven’t explained how you got here.’ I only smile,  
‘I think that one is for another day, you need your rest. I’ll still be here in the morning I promise.’ 

She returns my smile,   
‘Join me, I just want to wake up with you.’ Kara notices my hesitation, ‘but if you don’t want to it is totally fine,’ and quickly looks towards the floor.

‘Hey, hey I would love nothing more.’ 

I grab her hand once again as we both walk towards the bedroom in silence in a desperate need to not wake Ewan, I quickly slip off my shoes and join Kara. She snuggles into my chest and I hold her tightly. 

‘You’ll be here in the morning?’ She asks once again, and I know why. She’s scared, she’s scared it’s a dream and tomorrow morning this will all be gone. I gently kiss her forehead to ease her worries, 

‘I’ll be here.’

It’s not long before I hear Kara’s soft snores and I follow her into to perhaps the best sleep i’ve had for a long time.

 

I wake up to a small wail and my eyes try to adjust to the sunlight streaming into the room as I walk over to Ewan’s crib, 

‘Hello baby boy, you hungry?’ He only continues to wail so I gently wake up Kara,   
‘Kara, I think he’s hungry.’ She gently sits up and holds her arms out as I gently pass Ewan over. She moves her shirt to one side and allows Ewan to latch on, 

‘You’re incredible you know that right?’ She smiles sleepily through the lack of sleep after being up half the night with Ewan, 

‘I need to head over to the DEO, do you need anything before I go?’ I say as I try to flatten my hair, 

‘No we’re good, I think I might take him on walk.’  
‘Okay.’ I smile before placing a kiss on Ewan’s head and then Kara’s before heading for bathroom.

As I step out of the shower, I realise I didn’t grab any clothes so i quickly wrap the towel around me and head towards the bedroom. Kara is still laying in the bed, gently singing to Ewan as I head over to the drawer that still contains all my clothes. 

‘I can’t believe you kept everything,’ and I see Kara’s smile falter,   
‘Alex tried several times to pack it all up and it would always end with us arguing, she wanted me to move on and I clearly didn’t. Everyone thought you were dead because we hadn’t heard from you. Everyone had given up hope but I refused. I just couldn’t.’ 

I see a small tear fall on her cheek but I quickly wipe it away.   
‘I’m okay, you’re okay and we have our beautiful boy.’ She nods trying to hold in the tears,   
‘I know, I know.’ she whispers and I quickly sit beside her and rub her back in comfort.

———————————————————————————————————————-

I walk to the DEO so I can be apart of the hustle and bustle of National City once again, walking past CatCo, I realise how much I’ve missed this place, how much I’ve missed my home.

As I arrive at the DEO, I hear Imra calling my name.

‘Mon-El, I need to speak with you.’ I only nod and follow her as she enters a side room. 

‘What is it Imra?’ I ask impatiently,

‘I understand your anger towards me Mon-El I shouldn’t have kept the information on your son a secret, it was for the sake of the mission.’ 

The anger boils up inside me, 

‘For the sake of the mission? Are you hearing yourself right now? This is my son, my flesh and blood, he isn’t some inconvenience.’ I shout, 

Imra shows no emotion and it only winds me up more.

‘Look Mon-El I am sorry, I really am but you can’t be here now, you need to return to the legion ship, you’re too emotionally involved now, you are jeopardising the mission.’

‘I’ve been emotionally involved since the beginning, this is Kara we’re talking about. I was always emotionally involved. I will not be returning to the future, my home is here, with my son. If that’s what you wanted to tell me Imra I suggest this conversation is over.’

I storm out of the room and it’s not long before I bump into Winn, 

‘Hey buddy, slow down, the world isn’t ending just yet.’ Winn jokes, his shoulder is in a sling but it seems he’s back to his usual self, 

‘Sorry, sorry I’m just, I dunno I just-‘ I continue to stammer, 

‘Look a lot has happened, you look knackered and I’m pretty sure you need a shave. You know what you’ve got right?’ I shake my head, ‘Dad shock.’ I laugh and bring Winn into a slight hug,   
‘I’ve really missed you Winn.’ And it’s true, alongside Kara i’d missed my friendship with Winn, I had friends in the legion but Winslow Schott was something else.

‘How is the little guy?’ Winn asks,   
‘Really good, I told him last night that his Uncle Winn is already planning Stars Wars movie marathons for him.’ Winn smirks,

‘You bet I am.’ 

Winn and I continue to goof around for a while until a familiar face pulls into the DEO, stroller in hand.

Kara falls into Winn’s arms and gives him a hug, and it’s not long before Alex and J’onn join. 

‘There is my beautiful nephew.’ Alex exclaims as she coos over Ewan, 

‘You okay?’ I ask Kara, curious as to why she is here. 

‘Yeah, I’ve just come to get my suit,’ I pause, 

‘Kara you can’t serious, you gave birth two days ago, you have a newborn.’ Kara stands her ground and I realise i’ve already lost the fight.

‘I know Mon-El I’m not going to rush back in, just the easy stuff okay?’ I nod, reluctantly having to settle on her argument. It’s then from the corner of my eye I see Imra approaching us, and the chatter immediately dies.

Kara and the others move away leaving me rocking Ewan in his stroller.

‘He’s really beautiful Mon-El.’ She says as she leans over Ewan in his stroller, smiling at him, 

‘What do you want Imra?’ Our stand off earlier still lingering, 

‘To apologise, things haven’t been this tense since I proposed our marriage, I’m sorry if I caused you any distress earlier, I assure you, I will follow your lead from now on.’ I frown in surprise.

‘Thank You Imra.’ She nods, and begins to move away.

‘I will leave you with your family now.’ 

I look back at the group of people laughing and joking, because I guess Imra is right, they might not be my blood family but they are definitely my family by choice.


	11. A Father's Promise

Kara POV

It’s not long before Ewan is approaching nearly a week old and whilst my Supergirl days have been quiet, Mon-El and I have fallen into a perfect rhythm. He spends his day at the DEO helping in anyway he also coming home throughout the day to help out with Ewan. My nights are spent in his arms in a tight embrace but sometimes I find myself comforting him through his nightmares which he refuses to talk yet I know they are affecting him.

It is early afternoon and I’m reading a book that Mon-El has scribbled over with comments in the margin making me laugh, the news quietly on in the background, I’m deep into a chapter when I hear the lock click, and the smell of potstickers follow, 

‘Do I smell potstickers?’ I grin, and Mon-El laughs before placing the takeaway down on the table,  
‘Is Ewan not up yet?’ I quickly look down at my watch and realise he should be up by now,   
‘That’s strange, he never misses a feed. Can you go and wake him up and I’ll get these bad boys plated up!’ Mon-El laughs before quickly placing a kiss on my cheek and heading towards the bedroom, within seconds I hear him shout, 

‘Kara! Kara!’ My heart feels with dread as I hear the fear in his voice, I drop the plate in my hand on the floor as I run to Mon-El, 

’Something is wrong, he’s all floppy,’ he cries and I take Ewan in my arms. I feel my heart drop as I see his lips are shade of blue and his little mouth gasping for air.

‘We need to get him to the DEO now,’ I cry and Mon-El can only nod before we both fly out the window, avoiding the civilians below as I hold Ewan tightly. We land on the DEO balcony, and I scream for Alex. 

She runs towards me and instantly takes Ewan from my arms before running off into a room, I can only stand still as my legs refuse to move and I feel Mon-El grip my hand. I lose track of time as we both stand there on the balcony in shock, Mon-El however brings me out of my state,

‘He’ll be okay Kara.’ Mon-El whispers in reassurance.

‘Mon he looked so fragile, I can’t lose him, I can’t.’

Mon-El brings me into his chest and I can only sob, 

‘Come on, we’ll go and find out what is going on.’ 

I bring my head out of Mon-El’s chest and nod, I can see the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes too but he’s holding back. He gently wipes the tears from my face, gripping my hand tighter as we walk quickly over to the room that’s filled with people, as we walk in an agent stands in our way. 

‘Sir, Mam, I can’t let you in at the moment, if you -‘ Mon-El begins to object and shout at the agent but I only feel myself slipping as I see the tiny figure on the bed, still and quiet. 

‘Ewan!’ I cry, Alex sees me and says something to the agent and he moves out the way. I run to Ewan’s side, and relief floods my chest as I see his little chest is rising and falling in time to the machine. I gently brush my finger along his cheek and I’m shocked to feel the heat radiating off him. He’d always been warmer then a human baby, he’s taken after Mon-El in terms of a higher body temperature but this was different. I can see the beads of sweat forming on his brow and despite only wearing a diaper, his body is clammy and pale.

‘Baby boy.’ I hear Mon-El whisper, I look up to see Mon-El on the opposite side of the bed letting silent tears fall, I feel the room empty around us and Alex come to my side, placing a hand on my back.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ I ask, not taking my eyes of Ewan as I caress his blonde curly locks.  
‘He’s got lead poisoning Kara.’ I feel Mon-El take in a deep breathe,  
‘But you said he was fine, that the atmosphere didn’t effect him, Alex you swore he was fine.’ I see her face drop.

‘Kara, he’s not been poisoned by the atmosphere,’ Alex pauses as she shows me something on Ewan’s arm, theres a small little mark, almost like an injection site. ‘He’s been injected with lead and from the reaction he’s having I’d say it’s a highly concentrated dose. When did he start showing symptoms?’ 

I stutter as I feel guilt rushing over me, 

‘I d-dont know, last night he was sick after his feed but I didn’t think anything of it, I thought it was wind. Then today he’s just been a little more tired more then usual. Is this my fault? If I had noticed something, If I-‘ I feel Alex wrap her arms around me,

‘Kara, this is not your fault, you are an incredible mother, you hear me?’ I breathe in deeply to try and calm myself down.

‘What does it mean for him Alex?’ Mon-El whispers, 

‘The lead has been injected directly into his blood stream, his organs are failing, he hasn’t got a fully developed immune to system to fight it off. His only hope is a blood transfusion, I’ve had a look at the DEO records, Mon-El is the only match.’

Before I know it, Mon-El is lying on the adjacent bed being attached to all sorts of machines,   
‘Mon-El you need to know there is a risk to you too, the amount of blood Ewan needs, it’s small but I want to take extra just in case.’ I see him grimace as he notices the large lead lined needle on the side,

‘Do whatever Alex, just make sure he’s going to be okay. Please, I swore to protect him and I’ve failed him.’ Alex nods and I leave Ewan briefly to be beside Mon-El.

I take his face in my hands and lean my forehead against his, distracting him from the impending needle, ‘ You haven’t failed him in anyway, once our little boy is better we are going to hunt down the person who did this.’ He gives me a small grimace as Alex inserts the cannula, ‘I love you and I wouldn’t want else to be my child’s father okay?’ I say as I place a kiss on his lips.

‘I love you too,’ he whispers into my ear.

I let go off him and return to Ewan, I sit on the chair beside the bed that almost swallows him in size, 

‘You’re gonna be okay baby boy.’ I whisper into his ear as I hold his hand. 

He had to be okay.


End file.
